1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to neurotrophic and/or neurogenic peptides and their use for manufacturing a medicament for the treatment of neurodegenerative diseases.
2. Description of the Related Art
The population in the industrialised countries is rapidly ageing due to a greater life expectancy, and an ever-increasing number of people are afflicted with neurodegenerative diseases making a global issue out of these diseases.
Neurodegenerative diseases result from the gradual and progressive loss of neural cells, leading to nervous system dysfunction, and may have next to ageing various causes (e.g. environmental influences, genetic defects). Until now, more than 600 neurologic disorders are known.
The major known risk factors for neurodegenerative disease include certain genetic polymorphisms and increasing age. Other possible causes may include gender, poor education, endocrine conditions, oxidative stress, inflammation, stroke, hypertension, diabetes, smoking, head trauma, depression, infection, tumors, vitamin deficiencies, immune and metabolic conditions, and chemical exposure. Because the pathogenesis of many of these diseases remains unknown, also the role of environmental factors in these diseases may be considered. An overview of neurodegenerative diseases can be found, for instance, in “Neurodegenerative Diseases: Neurobiology, Pathogenesis and Therapeutics” (M. Flint Beal, Anthony E. Lang, and Albert C. Ludolph; Cambridge University Press; 2005).
In order to treat neurodegenerative diseases several medicaments comprising one or more active compounds like Piracetam, Nimotop, Vinpocetin, Gliatilin, Cerebrolysin, Cytoflavin etc. are regularly employed. The compounds known in the art have varying modes of action. Cerebrolysin, for instance, a peptide based drug produced from purified animal brain proteins by standardized enzymatic breakdown, is exerting nerve growth factor like activity on neurons from dorsal root ganglia, neurotrophic and neuroprotective effects.
US 2004/102370 relates to peptides comprising the essential tetrameric peptide structural unit Xaa-Xaa-Xaa-Xaa (SEQ. ID. NO. 14) in which Xaa at position 1 represents Glu or Asp, Xaa at position 2 represents any amino acid, Xaa at position 3 represents any amino acid and Xaa at position 4 represents Glu or Asp. Said peptides are used to treat neurodegenerative diseases and nerve damages, and are described to be stimulators of axonal regeneration and survival.
Ciliary neurotrophic factor (CNTF) is a survival factor for various neuronal cell types. The human CNTF protein comprises 200 amino acid residues and shares significant sequence homology with CNTF proteins from other mammalian sources. The gene for human CNTF has been cloned and recombinant forms of the protein are available for clinical trials in humans (WO 91/04316). Over the past decade, a number of biological effects have been ascribed to CNTF in addition to its ability to support the survival of ciliary ganglion neurons. CNTF is believed to induce the differentiation of bipotential glial progenitor cells in the perinatal rat optic nerve and brain (Hughes et al., 1988, Nature 335:70-73). Furthermore, it has been observed to promote the survival of embryonic chick dorsal root ganglion sensory neurons (Skaper and Varon, 1986, Brain Res. 389:39-46). In addition, CNTF supports the survival and differentiation of motor neurons, hippocampal neurons and presympathetic spinal cord neurons (Sendtner, et al., 1990, Nature 345: 440-441).
In addition to human CNTF, the corresponding rat and rabbit genes have been cloned and found to encode a protein of 200 amino acids, which share about 80% sequence identity with the human gene.
Despite their structural and functional similarity, recombinant human and rat CNTF differ in several respects. The biological activity of recombinant rat CNTF in supporting survival and neurite outgrowth from embryonic chick ciliary neurons in culture is four times better than that of recombinant human CNTF (Masiakowski et al., 1991, J. Neurochem. 57:1003-1012). Further, rat CNTF has a higher affinity for the human CNTF receptor than does human CNTF.
As described in WO 99/43813 one of the uses of CNTF is the use of CNTF for the treatment of Huntington's disease. Huntington's disease (HD) is an hereditary degenerative disorder of the central nervous system.
However, the administration of CNTF to the human body has several drawbacks. While its therapeutic potential for CNS diseases is well recognized, the blood brain barrier (BBB) hinders the systemic delivery of CNTF and direct bolus injections are not suitable due to the short half-life of CNTF. One method of overcoming the blood brain barrier while providing continuous delivery of CNTF is, e.g., with immunoisolated cellular implants that produce and deliver CNTF directly to the region of interest. Cells can be protected from host rejection by encapsulating, or surrounding, them within an immunoisolatory, semipermeable membrane that admits oxygen and required nutrients and releases bioactive cell secretions, but restricts passage of larger cytotoxic agents from the host immune defense system. The selective membrane eliminates the need for chronic immunosuppression of the host and allows the implanted cells to be obtained from nonhuman sources. However, also this method is not advantageous.